Cole's Life
by Icygirl77
Summary: Cole has been working for a while at a strip club, but now all his secrets are coming undone, for good, or for worst? Lavashipping, Tecnoshipping, Forgivenshipping


I don't own ninjago. Never will.

Pairings: Kai/Cole, Zane/Jay, Nya x Oc, Lloyd/Brad

Cole snuck out of the house, wearing his black hodie, loose black jeans, and white, red and black nike pros. The hood was pulled over his black hair, giving him the goth teen look. Taking one look back, and sighing, he started to walk away.

"Hey Cole! Wait up!" Lloyd. That boy was going to get hurt, just for following him. The boy was hot, he had been since he had been hit with the aging tea. All of the guys where hot, and he felt dirty for liking his brothers like that sometimes, but most of the time the hotness just got to him. Especially Kai, Lloyd come only second. "Cole! Where are you going?" The green ninja asked his leader.

"No where Lloyd, go home." He started to walk away, when Lloyd pulled on his hand. He turned around to face those pouting eyes.

"Tell me!" He begged. Cole felt his face heat up, but kept his calm. Being the leader was a real advantage sometimes.

"I'm going to a orchestra in the city OK?" He said, pulling his hand back. It was a little white lie that he had practiced many times, so it came naturally.

"Alright," Lloyd said, waving goodbye, "Be home soon!"

"Bye Lloyd." He replied, less then enthusiastically. He turned around, and walked away.

Lloyd looked at the retreating figures back, and sighed. All the others may not have been as good as him when reading their leader, except for maybe Kai, but he could tell something was off from when he first meet Cole.

Not off in like a rape, and re-forced rape, or abuse, but a off that was willing. Like he had found something he loved to do, but would never ever say it to the others.

Cole slipped through side street after side street, making it impossible for even Zane to follow him. The nindroid was good, but not that good. Finally he arrived at his destination.

Martha's Bar and Strip Club

He flipped the electronic flip on the side door, entering the employee code.

**NCSB+LC***

Why they even had a employee door, he could only guess. He still had to walk through the main room, and even furtherer to the dressing room. As he walked in, many of the costumers whooped and cheered.

"Look who it is, little Blackie." One man snaked his arm around his waist. And pulled him into his lap.

"Hey Ollie," He stroked the mans arm, suggestively. Black was his code name, since non of the workers ever had to give away their identities. It was one of the reasons Cole had liked to work their to begin with. "Let me go get changed, and then we'll have some fun," he ran his hand against the hard chest, playing with the collar, then pulling his in for a quick peak. "Ok?" he pouted a little.

"Alright," Ollie said, lifting up off his lap, "But I'm first tonight, got it sweetie?"

"Always."

Cole started walking to the changing room, saying hello to a few of his usual costumers along the way. He had started working here when the ninja's needed to pay rent for a house. He was working one job, but with the constant pressure of having to deal with being with his hot, sweaty friends, since they didn't know he was gay, was hell.

He had come out looking for a fun night, when he stumbled along the Bar. He flirted a little with the bartender, who ended up taking him to his boss, in order to "keep" him. He didn't know if he wanted the job.

But when Ollie took his virginity, and he felt that hot meat sliding in and out of him, he knew that he was taking a second job. He kept it a secret from the team, in fear of rejection. The money he made was split. 80% to the house, 20% for Cole's savings. Each night he would put close to 2,000 dollars into the pot, and kept 500. He was VERY popular at the bar. The team kept on wondering where the money was coming from, and why he was always away at night, but he just lied, or shrugged it off. The club wasn't a gay bar, but most of their costumers where gay, or the ladies liked to see 2 guys getting it off.

He pulled up very tight, small, sheen black lace panties, that fit tightly over his junk. On his top was a tiny bra, not necessary, but his lovers liked it. On went the tight school girl outfit, and he was ready.

Now in his real outfit, he strutted out confidently, waving his ass in the faced of the men around him. Some touched, some just wanked off.

He found his way over to Ollie, ready for another night of being a total slut.

He sat down hard, and slid his ass cheeks up and down Ollie's manhood, that was becoming much harder as he went along.

Ollie moaned aloud, and Cole shortly followed with a slightly higher pitch.

Ollie reached up, pulling Cole's head so it was leaning onto his shoulder.

"I, am going to reck you." Cole moaned aloud at the thought, and started rutting.

*Time skip*

Cole woke up in his bed. Ollie was't lying, he had fucked him until 1 in the morning, when Cole had to kiss him goodbye. He swung his legs out of bed, and winced at the sore feeling, but smiled. He loved it.

"Are you ok Cole?"

"Yup just a little sore." He gave a little smile, mainly from the memories of last night, minus the one where he had called Ollie Kai.

"From what?"

"Oh, nothing."

I think I like this story. U can expect many updates.


End file.
